


Mogeko March Week 1

by jokerluvr



Category: Mogeko Castle, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: A Headcanon or Two, Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Dialogue, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly OOC, Questioning, Surprise Kissing, excessive use of ellipses, in fact i'd say i use it quite a lot!, mogeko march 2021, no beta we die like men, rawberry only cameos but she has a speaking line so, similarly sherbet does not appear but he is mentioned several times but not by name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerluvr/pseuds/jokerluvr
Summary: To avoid filling the archive with almost 30 fics titled "Mogeko March Day Whatever" while also avoiding a massive wall of tags I'm splitting this into weeks. These are mogeko march drabbles/ficlets, as the event is accepting writing this year! I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Defect Mogeko/Kurai Yonaka, Defect Mogeko/Kurai Yonoka, Froze/Yosafire (Gray Garden), Kurai Shinya/Kurai Yonaka, Victor Flankenstein/Satanick, Victor Frankenstein/Satanick, sort of - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Day 1: Mogeko Castle

Yonaka sat next to Defect Mogeko, to watch the sun set while the waves crashed against the shore. They had just officially promised to be by each other's side forever after spending years and years together. It felt like it was only the day before when Yonaka took the train home from school, excited to see her big brother who had finally come home after being away from home for so long. Things took a turn for the bizarre when she found herself in a place she'd never seen before, where she was surrounded by creatures who wanted to do extremely horrible things to her. But then she came across Defect in their shared cell, and she knew they both would get out together.

Initially Yonaka figured they'd go their separate ways; that she would go home and see Shinya, but eventually she found herself wanting to go home less and less. She didn't want to stay in the Castle - that's for sure - but she didn't want to leave her new friend's side. Defect wasn't like most Mogekos, or even most Defect Mogekos and nothing like the people at school. They were the rejects and outcasts who couldn't fit in. Defect was an outcast because he didn't believe in hurting girls like her and Yonaka was an outcast, and maybe even considered defective in her own right for never saying the right thing. For acting in a way that made everyone at school ignore Yonaka; to act like she was never there. Defect was her friend and they both looked out for each other. It was something she could get used to and something she didn't want to lose.

On that day so many years ago, Yonaka asked Defect Mogeko to run away with her; he thought she was joking. She wasn't. They were the outcasts who could never be happy in the real world or the horrible nightmare world known as the Mogeko Castle, so why should they have to go their separate ways? Couldn't they run off on their own and become a happy family of their own? In that moment Yonaka felt that if getting to live with Defect meant giving up on seeing her big brother again, then that was just a price she was willing to pay.

But sometimes she'd wonder what would have happened if she never eloped with Defect. Would they have made it, or would they have both gotten to meet Shinya? Would they have both died or even redeemed all those who lived in the castle? Yonaka didn't know, and it troubled her quite a bit, but as the sound of the ocean brought her back down to earth she realized it would all be okay now that she had Defect by her side. She didn't need to worry about that or anything at all. Just close her eyes and fall asleep...

* * *

".....I believed in a ray of hope."

...

"Because I... wanted... to end it all..."

...

"Should I..... refuse to give in, to such an extent?"

...

"I'm sorry... for causing you so much trouble."

...

"Missy, I... I don't know what world you want. And I can't decide for you if it's the right path. But... If you want it... I'll guide you there."

...

"I'm very happy you put an end to it."

"..........Thanks."

* * *

...Yonaka opened her eyes.

Somehow under the lights above her neat bright-pink bed sheets looked sickly.

It made her feel sick, in return.

How long had she been in the castle?

How long had she been suffering from this pain?

She didn't want to wake up again.

Everything hurt.

Shinya was gone.

Defect Mogeko was gone.

And she felt like she herself was gone. Long-gone and broken. Never able to be fixed or saved. Her heroes had gone away because she saved them first, and they had passed on. Maybe Yonaka wasn't ever here nor there to begin with, and she was just a spectator looking in from the outside. All she knew was that she hid her head under her covers and drifted off to sleep...

To a world Yonaka wanted more than anything. There she could spend her days laughing, loving with Shinya and Defect. Nothing horrible would ever happen again, where after a while her dreams stopped being dreams and became about as real as her feelings for the people she loved most were. As the last shards of reality, of _sanity_ slipped away Yonaka knew she was running away but it all felt so peaceful. She knew she was broken into a billion different pieces, but at least she felt happy, sitting and listening to the waves with the people she loved by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i planned to do fluff and then i got a really horrible idea to use quotes from the game and write something really really painful


	2. Day 2: The Gray Garden

_"Fuh-roooooze!"_

"What is it, Yosafire?" Froze said and lifted the box of tools she was holding up to draw Yosafire's attention to it. "I want to get some repairs done on my house after it got ruined during the invasion."

"Well, ya see I might have not done my homework for Ms. Greif's class and I really don't want to get in trouble again..." Yosafire had been busy that day and simply didn't have the time to worry about the book report until she realized it was due soon. As in "tomorrow" soon. The book itself was very fun to read, it was just the whole writing-your-thoughts-out thing that tripped Yosafire up.

"And you're telling me this because...?" From the tone of Froze's voice, Yosafire knew that she was onto her. But she had no choice but to keep going with this plan. Ms. Greif was scary. "Well... maybe I need to copy your book repor-"

"Absolutely not. That's plagiarism..." Froze set her box down and walked over to the demon girl. "...And it's wrong. Why didn't you write your paper sooner? I know you liked the book, you told me all about the plot yesterday."

"I was busy thinking." She put both her hands behind her neck and leaned back into the support it provided with her elbows up in the air. Yosafire didn't need to explain herself! Being awesome takes a lot of time and work, you just can't spend your days writing book reports! But being in detention wasn't very fun either. "Can... I at least ask for some help? Come on Froze! It'll be a date!"

That got a reaction out of the angel. Not a positive-looking one as Froze grimaced at her girlfriend, but a reaction! "Fine. I'll tutor you. The most pressing repairs have been taken care of, anyway. Go home and get your school supplies so we can work on it together."

"Alright! See ya Froze!" But just before Yosafire could run home she swore she could see Froze blushing a little as she waved good-bye. Usually she'd tease her, but this time she kept the mental image to herself, because Yosafire felt that Froze looked really cute and didn't want to ruin the mental image of her blushing.

* * *

"Alright, so can you tell me what you think this story was about, Yosaf?" Froze said, as she rested her chin in her hands while leaning on a table in her house. Her blue eyes pierced into Yosafire, like she was trying to see if she was up to something. Froze's bangs are in the way of her eyes, but despite that she didn't give any intention that it bothered her. Froze kept her hair neat unlike that blond angel she saw that day, when that flame devil showed her what the war looked like first-hand.

They may look alike, but that guy and Froze couldn't be any bit similar to each other. Just from his demeanor alone Yosafire could tell that Blond Guy was some kind of annoying perv, and Froze was a prude. Blond Guy looked crazy, and Froze was so calm and collected that she may as well be cold as ice. She wonders if she can see her smile today. Froze is cute when she smiles, and lately Froze has been finally showing that side of herself to Yosafire and she couldn't be prouder-

"Yosafire? Are you done leering? I thought we were writing a book report? Do I even want to know why you're not paying attention to me?"

"Well, it's just that you've changed a lot lately. I guess anyone would after an adventure like that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Concern. Froze's voice shakes and her body stiffens up.

"It's nothing bad. I'm just happy we're closer now. That we're dating now."

Froze sighs. "Is that all, Yosafire?"

"No, actually. When I was up against that creep - not Shades, the _other_ one - I saw some things that happened during the war between the angels and demons. Everyone was suffering, but it's not like I'm angry at anyone we know who was alive back then. They're all nice now, after all..." Yosafire found herself losing her words. How can she explain what she saw to her?

"Are you handling this okay? It was quite the ordeal, and if you saw something distressing it's okay to feel upset." Froze moved her chair from having been across from Yosafire to be right next to her. Froze looked ready to hug her, and Yosafire probably would have gone in to hug a cute girl like her, but she decided not to. She had way too much on her mind to even consider it in the moment.

"It's not like I'm scared or anything, Froze. It's just..."

"Just?"

"I saw a guy who looked like you. But from the glimpse I got he seemed nothing like you." Yosafire finally said as she found the words she lost. She felt sure of herself again. "You think he was your family or something? I know our ancestors died in the war."

"Maybe he was my ancestor... What was he like if he was nothing like me though?" Froze's tone of voice had become so soft. She grabbed onto Yosafire's arm and leaned on her shoulder and she felt so soft. It was amazing. She looked up at Yosafire and she swore she felt her heart exploding from how happy she felt that Froze was holding onto her. So happy that maybe, just maybe Yosafire's already-crappy filter slipped away completely and Yosafire's few functioning brain cells went on their lunch-break.

"He looked like... a sex pest and it's just weird because y- _ow!_ What was that for Froze?!" Yosafire rubbed her nose -- her nose that had just been flicked by a very irritated angel.

"Excuse me? Why would you even say something like that?" Froze's soft and caring expression had turned into a look of annoyance, maybe even anger.

"I saw some of those things through... _someone's_ eyes and the guy who looked like you was looking at me really, really weirdly. Or more.. looking at someone weirdly. On the battlefield. He looked shady. I'm sorry I called him a 'sex pest', okay Froze?"

Froze takes a moment to think. "Go on. And I'm sorry I hit you, it wasn't cool of me."

Yosafire hummed. "You're cool. So like I was saying: it's weird. You're nothing like that guy even if you both looked like family. There's a chance my ancestors and your ancestors did horrible things to each other, since you're an angel and I'm a demon. But after the war everyone who survived gave each other a second chance, and it's how our home became... home. But do you think if they lived they'd have forgiven each other some day? Would we have still been able to become friends, or would our lives be really different?"

Froze was silent for a moment, no doubt thinking about how to say whatever she wants to say, or about what the right answer even if. Froze is the kind of person that even if she has a temper sometimes, she usually thinks before she acts, it's why all the adults rely on her so much, and it's part of the reason why Yosafire relies on Froze. The other reason is that Yosafire just likes to be doted on by Froze.

"I think... that I don't know our ancestors so I can't say for sure what they'd have done after years and years of hating each other. But they're... gone. You can't change the past. No matter the outcome, I think I'd have ended up stuck with you anyway." She took Yosafire's hand in hers and looked her in the eye. "And if anyone tried to stop me then... I'd still be your friend anyway."

"Froze..."

"Even if they hated each other then, we're here now so it means love won." She immediately appeared to regret using the word "love" from the astonished look on her face.

"I wasn't expecting something so sentimental from you of all people Froze. Do you love me?" Yosafire felt herself grin as she said that last part. Yosafire cupped her cheek and tried to lean in to kiss the other cheek when she felt herself get pushed away by a very flustered Froze.

"Anyway you have a book report to write. We should stop slacking off before you get detention again." Froze said and she had turned her head the other way so Yosafire couldn't see her. Cuuuuuute.

"Are you sure about that-"

"If you turn it in on time tomorrow you can have your kiss on the cheek, but that means you have to make sure it doesn't get lost either."

* * *

The next morning, Yosafire marched proudly into the classroom (early!) with her book report in hand. Class hadn't started yet so she handed it to Froze to read over. "I didn't even half-ass it! I worked extra hard on that paper so I could turn it in on time!"

"I'm impressed. You really took all my advice and comments on your rough draft to heart last night. I think you'll get a really good grade on this, Yosaf." Froze smiled. It wasn't a big smile, but the corners of her lips turned up just enough for it to count. Maybe she didn't even realize it happened with the look she gave Yosafire after she had been staring for too long.

"You smiled again. I like it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The smile was gone and Froze's usual deadpan expression was back on her face. "Anyway, a promise is a promise. If you want to kiss me on the cheek you can do that now but... hurry it up... before class starts." She turned her head to the side, and pointed at her cheek with her pointer finger. Yosafire felt triumphant and leaned over Froze's desk. She dreamed about this last night, and it made her happy she could finally do it.

But just as their faces were close enough they heard a familiar voice ring out.

"Whatcha guys up to? I'm hungry."

Froze had turned her face so she could look at the interloper but Yosafire had already been so close that they both accidentally kissed on the lips. Time stopped for a split second but they both pulled away in shock after what had happened had set in. After all, that wasn't a kiss on the cheek, like they'd agreed upon. Yosafire actually felt embarrassed that she didn't pull away _sooner_ , and Froze looked just as caught-off-guard, maybe even more-so.

Still, all Yosafire could think about that day was how she never knew someone's lips could be that soft. She never kissed a girl before. Not like that.

She thought about it so much she fell asleep thinking about Froze, and when she woke up in the morning... _she realized she didn't do her homework._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's okay yosafire, sherbet IS a sex pest but your ancestor is a total square


	3. Day 3: Wadanohara and The Great Blue Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had too many ideas for this day. so many that i couldn't write any single one of them, so take this wadda i drew. i love wadda.


	4. Day 6: Seaside Dispatches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SEASIDE DISPATCHES 2 SPOILERS] 
> 
> you have been warned.

Satanick had asked Victor to come with him to his world before the way a gentleman would ask, of course! But Victor had turned him down, saying he didn't want to live forever. The morning after, Satanick had decided to sulk in the garden. He hadn't cared about the dirt that got on his suit, or that when Crea asked to play with his bouquet that she had done what she always did when left unsupervised with flowers. In fact, Satanick thought Crea ripping up flowers was kind of funny even if it was disruptive; Victor was always annoyed by his creation's habit but he had learned to cool his temper because he loved her.

_Love._

Satanick _loved_ Victor. And as time would pass he'd have to one day say goodbye to someone he loved. It wasn't like breaking up with one of his many paramours either. Victor would die and no one would get to see him again. Death wasn't unheard of, but it wasn't ever really permanent. It took a lot to kill even a demon, let alone a devil such as himself. And perhaps that was why Satanick was taking this so badly. What could he possibly do to change his mind? He had to do something but deep down he knew Victor would not give in.

If he could not change Victor's mind and stay with him forever...

Satanick had decided on it. He should confess his feelings to Victor. He was going to lose everything one day, so he might as well be selfish while he still could.

* * *

_This proposal would be different,_ Satanick thought to himself. The last time he had pulled Victor off to the side and asked him. How impulsive of him! This would be nothing like last time at all. It would be much more proper to go on a date of sorts (even if Victor didn't know that this had been a date when he agreed to it). Their afternoon eating together had been going very well until that point - Satanick always enjoyed Victor's company after all - but he needed to cut to the chase.

Satanick stood up from where he and Victor were sitting under their usual tree.

"I need to tell you something."

Victor looked up at him. He squinted at Satanick and he seemed to tense up, as if he was on the defensive. 

"Do you plan on interfering in my life again, Satanick?" Victor said while seeming very, very aggravated. 

That time Satanick tried to (unsuccessfully) grant Victor immortality in his sleep may have wounded Victor's trust in him. Satanick regretted it every day even if he still very much wanted to do anything in his power to save him. He was the lord of his realm and yet he could not even save someone he loved. In a way, Satanick should have been used to being powerless and yet he was ready to try anyway. 

"It's not like that at all, Victor. I've just been thinking about how short your life is and I realized there was something I should tell you."

If Victor was angry before, he had just seemed tired at that point. "Whatever it might be, it won't change my decision to not come with you. I hope you know that."

Satanick was expecting that. He hoped one day he could change his mind, but right then and there that wasn't what he was going to ask him. 

"I understand. I'd still like to ask you, is that okay?" 

"...It's okay. What is it?" Victor said and then stood up to look Satanick in the eye. Of course with their height difference he was still looking up at him (and he may still have seemed suspicious) but something about the change made Satanick feel much better about the situation. _This was how a confession to a man you admired and respected should be._

Satanick used his magic to whip out a fresh bouquet of flowers. That was definitely one of the perks of magic, he could make sure this was a complete surprise. He handed it to Victor, who seemed infinitely more confused.

"I took an interest in you because of your work, that is true. But I stayed because I wanted to be by your side. I wanted to protect someone... protect you and I can't spend the rest of my time with you keeping how I feel a secret--"

"You have feelings for me." Victor said in disbelief.

"Victor..." Satanick had trailed off mid sentence, partially out of fear that he'd be rejected again but also because he had stayed up the night before practicing his confession and while he really didn't need sleep as much as a human did he had certainly been thrown off the rhythm he had gotten himself used to before he was interrupted. That wasn't the only surprise, however: he certainly hadn't expected Victor to kiss him. It wasn't anything too intense either, just a quick and soft kiss.

"What was that for?" Satanick wasn't upset but he was definitely surprised. 

"I don't know... I don't even know if I could feel that way about a man."

"But you kissed me anyway?"

"I mean... there's only one way to find out."

"So what's your decision?"

"I still haven't figured it out, isn't that strange? I'm... too busy wondering if you really are here to tempt me..." He must be really new to this. It'd look cute on anyone but Victor. On Victor it just looked amusing, in that endearing way he has about him where he pushes Satanick away one second and opens up completely the next. 

"I wish I could, but I think even if I tried... you'd get your way..." Satanick didn't say it, but he knew he still wanted to try and beg him to come with him even more now. But in that moment he was holding Victor in his arms and that was enough in the moment. 

"Really?" Victor said and somehow, it almost felt like a _challenge_.

"Yeah... After all... I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I think you should write an AU where stnk doesn't chicken out of confessing" - AO3 User WhereLifeIsStrong
> 
> (yes i know i missed days 4 and 5 but i will make them up later so i can keep doing the challenge now! kinda struggled here but i got to write cliche self indulgent shipping nonsense at the end so i guess it alllllll worked out :D)


End file.
